Blood is thicker than Venom
by Weird'sMyName
Summary: When Edward left Bella after her 18th birthday party, she wasn't all he had left. She runs to the Denalis and then the Cullens all the while avoiding Edward. Taking Harry over the other side of the world wouldn't have stopped her worries when she realises that they cannot have a remotely normal life...ever. TEMP HAITUS.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Edward left Bella (in New Moon) after breaking his carefully laid barriers. Bella runs away the moment she realises that there is an innocent life depending on her. What she doesn't know is that her unborn son is the re-incarnation of one Harry Potter... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Harry Potter.**_

...

Few things you should know –

Harry grows up like a normal child but after the age of eighteen, he freezes for eternity.

He has unbelievably messy bronze hair and soft glowing green eyes which can easily show his emotions (you know his mother...)

He can run faster than his dad and is very close to being the fastest creature on the planet.

He is a year younger than his past self, so he goes to Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna, Colin, etc.

The whole Wizarding world knows that Harry Masen is the Boy-Who-Came-Back, though they don't know the real contents of the Prophecy. They don't know that the Bella is vampire and that Harry is a hybrid.

He looks like Edward and Bella, but something about him will remind people that he was the son of James and Lily Potter. (So don't get confused if older people stare at him, flummoxed.)

As a toddler, he is unbearably cute, as a child, he is enchantingly sweet and as he grows up the number of girls drawn to him increases...

Bella and Harry are known as siblings by the rest of the wizarding world.

It may take a few years for the Cullens to back into the story.

...

**Prologue.**

_Harry stared at the wand being pointed into his face. He looked into the hood and saw the white face of the stranger. It wasn't Dada. Harry felt scared. He started crying. He wanted his Mum and Dada to take him away from the white face with glowing irritated red eyes, but nobody came. There was a bright green flash and a horrible pain came over the child who screamed until the darkness gave way to light. He smelt blood. It smelt nice. He stared at the person in front. Now that the pain was gone, he realised that this being was different. Smaller and weak and in pain. The person smiled. Harry smiled back and pushed himself as much as he could towards the kind stranger. The hair was long and brown. It was soft like Mum's. The hair also smelt delicious. Harry could hear a beating sound. It felt enticing. He leaned over the woman's neck and bit into her skin, relishing the warmth of the liquid. He stopped only when the woman started screaming._

...

**Good? Bad? Could be better? Awesome?**

**Please review and tell me how this plot is.**


	2. The Letter

_**Eep! 10! Wow, I hadn't been expecting such a positive response from a few sentences! Thanks for theat, guys! Here is the first chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognized characters read here. Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling are the top authors!**_

…_**..**_

_**BPOV**_

I stared at the little test in my numb hands. The sign showed two pink parallel lines. The cover told me that I was pregnant! My knees gave away and I fell to the bathroom floor, dropping the test. It couldn't be! How? Vampires couldn't...It isn't possible! If it was, wouldn't they know? They lived...no, existed for centuries. But this was the sixth time I checked. I am pregnant.

My head whirled as I felt sick for the millionth time in the past two days. I somehow made it to the sink and threw up whatever was present in my empty stomach. I didn't even know that was possible! I wiped my mouth and rinsed properly. The empty feeling which was the gaping hole in my heart reduced suddenly.

I was not alone.

I immediately jumped up, stumbled around, trying to make the minimum noise possible. Charlie couldn't know. I wouldn't let him know about the knowledge of mythical creatures. I had to leave. I had to get away from here as far as possible. Throwing everything (which was not much) into my bag I decided to grab whatever money I had left. I also yanked, from a small purse, a silver credit card given to me by- by _her_.

Alice.

I winced as my heart thudded furiously at that name. She could see me right? She could see the extra-ordinary vision about me and what was happening, right? I closed my eyes and visualised her seeing me at this moment. With a smile, I placed my hands over my flat stomach, tenderly. I felt shock as there seemed to be something different about it. It was flat, but it seemed hard and firm. As if behind the skin and flesh and muscle, there was a fine layer of marble. My shock disappeared to happiness. It had already begun to grow. May be I would be able to see... to see _my child_ sooner!

My child.

_Not only yours_. Another sly voice said in my head. Shut up!

The happiness went as suddenly as it had come. Would he grow so fast? What if it was less than nine months? Pre-mature labour? Even less?

My breathing became irregular as I thought it over. I had no experience in these matters. I needed someone like Carlisle! But none of them had their original phone numbers. I remember trying it all for three whole days before completely breaking down. Flinching, I brought myself back to the present. I had to be strong. For my baby. I looked down to see my stomach when I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It must have fallen from Alice's purse. It was folded twice and made of durable material. Cullen style.

_Dear Bella,_

_I honestly don't know what happened to the guy I used to call, my brother. He gave a huge speech about the fiasco and commanded us to move away. Esme, Emmett and I protested vehemently (Emmett and he broke the dining table during their pleasant conversation.), but we failed. Rosalie doesn't seem to care, but forget about her. Carlisle tried to persuade him, but it didn't work. Jasper feels so horrible that he attempted to convince him that Jazz and I could leave for a few months. It would have been better than what we are facing now. We all miss you (forget Rose). I think about you, everyday and so does everyone else (forget Rose). Please don't blame us. _

_Now, what I'm going to tell you, is classified. Should your knowledge from the details of this letter be revealed to others, the consequences will be disastrous._

_You are becoming fuzzy in my visions._

_I don't know why or how, but I can't focus on you properly. Like your frequency in that different radar mind of yours. But I could see that you are going to need a lot of help. You are lucky that I'm Alice Whitlock._

_Go to our house. No one will come looking for you there. You can't see anyone else. For a long time._

_I don't know why, but I saw a vision of myself coming back here, after they're gone, to fill our refrigerator with fresh blood from different hospitals. I got O negative to be on the safe side. _

_In my room, there is a table. The second drawer will have a steel-silver syringe filled with our venom. You will know when to use it._

_I can't come there. No one can. Something out of the ordinary is surrounding you. Protecting you. I have never felt anything like it before. __**Don't underestimate this power**__._

_I don't know what is happening to you. But within a month and a weeks' time, you will be one of us._

_After that, you will disappear, beyond my range forever. I panicked at first, but now, I know that it will be what you want. _

_There are many random things in my bedroom closet. You know...like loose clothes, lots of non-perishable foods, etc. I don't know why, but that's what I saw in my vision._

_I suppose this is the last you'll hear of me, Bella. But I know that you can survive whatever is happening to you. Please know that I love you. I hope one day, I will be able to meet you and receive your friendship again. I lost a sister. But I am confident that we shall not be apart for long._

_Yours lovingly,_

_A. M. B. W. C._

I stared at the letter and read through it again. I couldn't help but smile through my tears.

Thank you Alice.

...

_**Read, enjoy and review!**_


	3. Violent Beginnings

_**Disclaimer - I don't own recognized characters of the Twilight Saga and Harry Potter books.**_

_**...**_

_**BPOV**_

Nearly a month had gone by. I thanked Alice every day. She was right. There was something surrounding the old Cullen Mansion. I felt safe here. I didn't want to go out. It was almost perfect. My baby was growing at an alarming rate. The first two weeks were the worst. He moved a little, he replaced my bones. The angel realised that he could be a bit more careful in his movements. That night, there was a weird feeling that he knew who I was. My dreams were no longer violent. They were filled with happy memories and visions.

I could almost see my child. I'm sure that he's a boy. Mother's instinct. I dreamt that he would have reddish black hair. I don't know how. I mean, it would have made more sense if it was reddish-brown, but I don't mind. It seems even more...royal.

His eyes were what I have always wished to see. His father's human eyes. I cried with happiness every time I thought about it. His smile...was a mystery. It reminded me of the Mona Lisa smile. Only, even more perfect. As if he was a secret which would be revealed only when the time was right. But I would see him soon, wouldn't I? I think six more days would be the correct deadline.

I can't wait!

Right now, I'm just watching T.V. I don't think I would have if I wasn't in this predicament. It hurt more when I thought what lead me in this situation. I wouldn't change it for anything else.

Not even for Charlie.

I felt my eyes prickle again when I thought of the situation. I had just left him a letter telling him that I am safe and need some time to heal. It was such a short letter. It would have killed him. Every other day, the news would show my face and to call the police if was seen. Somehow, no one thought of even coming here. You'd think that after the obvious attachment I had to a few of them, they would. But not a soul passed by.

Not even an un-dead soul.

I half –kept waiting for Victoria to show up. Her flaming red hair wild across her face, her expression, terrific. It used to give me nightmares which would keep me exhausted for so many hours in the day. But then, I focused my thoughts on my little angel and I actually had a dreamless sleep! I love him so much! Even before his birth, he keeps me alive. I couldn't ask for a better son! Even if he was human! And I knew he wasn't. If he was, I wouldn't be drinking about three gallons of blood every day. It's true! Blood smells so inviting now. I don't feel like retching by is sight or smell. I had heard that expecting mothers' food needs change to suit both the baby and the mother. I didn't expect it to happen in this case though. But I'm not complaining. I need to practise for the future!

My subconscious keeps telling me that he is absolutely unique. Of course he's unique! I couldn't imagine any other male vampire with so much restraint as...as his father.

I burst into tears because of my slip. I tried so hard not to think of _him_. Sniffing, I reached for the tissue-box. The only irritating thing about pregnancy is the over-emotional feelings which keep creeping up behind me. My hand reached the box, but it was empty. Drat! The other box was on the side-table near Alice and Jasper's LED T.V. I kept mostly to this room, because it was the room with all of my requirements.

I slowly got up to my feet. I couldn't see the ground. I'm not exaggerating! My stomach's so big! But everything's worth it.

I realised that the decision of getting up was a very bad thing to do.

My left leg, unknown to me, had fallen asleep. It couldn't hold our weight. I grabbed the sofa as I stumbled and there was a horribly sharp searing pain in my back. I couldn't hold back my scream. I tasted bile in my mouth and before I knew it, I threw up a massive amount of blood. I choked on it as I tried to breath. I couldn't get any air in. I felt like retching again. Falling to the ground, I experienced another slash of agony between my legs. Suddenly, I remembered that it was not only my life at stake here. I was losing my vision as dark spots were covering them hazily. _Angel _, I thought, scared. I didn't want anything to happen to him. Not him.

It was then I felt another presence. As if someone was there. Not one person. I felt crowded in the huge room where I was, in reality, alone.

I thought I heard voices in my head.

_Don't give up! You can do!_

_Yes, you can! I'm here holding your hand. Squeeze it!_

I was going mad. It was a suitable price for my bad deeds, though. But, what the heck? I squeeze both my hands, and to my shock, there was something warm near me. I wasn't sure whether my eyes were open or not but I knew that there was something almost human like next to me. I couldn't recognise the voices, but something about them made me trust them completely.

I felt a very agonising moment where a few of my bones near the hip region suddenly felt extremely real to me. I couldn't help but scream again. Then there was a horrible screeching sound from somewhere inside me. The baby! By the sound of it, he might be trying to get out. He must be in so much pain. I groaned as the pain increased and then suddenly with a squelching sound, whatever was throbbing decreased. I twisted my head to look at something that was covered in my blood and was half leaning against my legs.

Tears of joy filled my eyes, this time. I couldn't see him properly, but he seemed to be breathing quite normally. A bit fast, but still healthily. I stretched my hand to touch him. The moment my fingers came near his skin he looked in my direction. I saw my dream child. Exactly as I had pictured him. But he seems so much more beautiful in flesh. He struggled towards my face, half dragging himself, half trying to crawl. I cried to see him try so hard just to reach to me. He came up to my face and then gave me dazzling smile which almost repaired the torn pieces of my heart. "Ang..angel" I crooned. He showed me his white teeth which cause the light to bounce of brightly.

Then my vision went slightly hazy. I almost felt hope, being dragged away from me. I was dying.

I would have felt peaceful at that thought, considering that I just gave birth to the most precious person on Earth, but I didn't. That precious person needed me as much as I needed him.

The syringe!

I saw through my abysmal sight that the drawer was about six feet to my left. I turned in that direction and dragged myself across the floor just like how my baby had done for me.

But I didn't have the strength.

My energy was gone and I collapsed four feet from the drawer. I sobbed knowing that my baby would be left alone in the world. Alice could not see me. No one except her knew I was here. I was alone.

A small hand slipped through my unwashed hair and I open my almost useless eyes to see a pale surface which I guessed it to be a face look at me. Then, he bent over my neck and I felt his tiny sharp teeth cut through my skin effortlessly. The pain of the foreign substance in my skin was almost nothing to my other injuries. I was just in shock. Then slowly I felt a burning sensation run through my neck.

The burning didn't stop.

...

_**There! How was it? Leave reviews to comment please!**_

_**I'm not going to explain the burning process. If you want it, you can read BD once again. There's no law against it. If there is, you can review me and we can plan something Emmett-sized...**_


	4. Survival

_**11 reviews!**_

_**47 favs!**_

_**74 alerts!**_

_**Love you all! I didn't think so many people would find this story as intriguing as I did when I first had the thought!**_

_**We are on the third chapter and so full speed ahead. And I do mean full speed ahead. You have any idea how fast these immortals run?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original works of Harry Potter and Twilight. JKR and SM does.**_

**3. Survival**

BPOV

My heart was flying. Not the elated expression, I'm talking about the will to survive. I had no idea how many hours or days or months had passed. All I knew was that the fire in me was burning every part of me. I felt the venom's heat creep through my veins, arteries and every tiny blood cell, turning it to ash and then continuing on the next tissue. It took all my will power not to scream out. Occasionally, I couldn't hold back. But the firm thought that I didn't want to see my angel in fear kept floating in my mind. I had opened my eyes at times to see different things each time. My baby looking at me unsure, sleeping with long deep breaths, wiping the blood of the floor with his hands and then putting it in his mouth.

My hand struck out on the sofa which crumbled. I somehow grabbed a torn cushion and stuffed it into my mouth. But my teeth, sharper than before, cut through it effortlessly. My screams were smothered for a while, I don't know how long, but before I had another thought, my palms and feet were cool. _The fire was retreating_.

I could feel it withdraw slowly from the corners, towards my chest, to my heart. Then, my heart dramatically increased its beats as if warning the venom to stay back. Internally, I smiled sadly. It was the last indication that I was connected to my heart. About ten breaths later, my heart fell silent. The only sounds in the room were the beats of another heart, the subtle flow of blood under some strong barrier and the wind howling outside. The smell of the earth became real to me as I realised that it was raining heavily.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I sensed was the amount of blood behind some pale textured skin. The burn in my throat increased as I jumped on to my feet and crouched. The smell was so enticing! I slowly approached the still body, whatever held the blood. I didn't care. My thirst was about to be satisfied with the most tantalizing delicacy. Human blood.

That thought made me freeze. Human blood! I didn't want to kill a human. I didn't want to be a monster. The rational thoughts made me hold my breath and as I looked down, I saw the shock of my life.

I was about to attack my own baby.

Some sort of strangled cry escaped my throat and I jumped back so far that I crashed right through the wall and fell into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

Angel looked at me with fearful eyes. He knew what I was about to do. I was sure that he saw my deranged expression. It broke my dead heart to see him afraid of me. But his smell was so tempting.

Suddenly there was another smell which was even more alluring than his. I rushed down and remembered the blood in the refrigerator. Tearing away the door, I grabbed out the packets and ripped the seamed. The smell drove me wild and I couldn't think of anything else. Emptying all the packets except for the last two, I sat down on the ground, closed my eyes and thought about the situation.

I had to gain my baby's trust back. I had to learn to control my thirst around him. We couldn't go anywhere until my thirst was under perfect control.

It would be hard to survive.

I jumped up to my feet so fast that the room almost blurred. But my eyesight was V.V.H.D.C.

Very. Very. High. Definition. Clarity.

I took the thermos flask from the shelf and removed the cap. I carefully squeezed the top to make the hole smaller after pouring two packets' blood in it. Rushing back up to the room, which took no time at all, I stood in the doorway for two seconds before entering the room. By holding my breath, my baby looked less delicious and more wonderful. His pale skin had tints of pink and lavender touch to it. His eyes were green and filled with tears which made me so ashamed. I dropped to my knees, quietly and crawled slowly towards him. He seemed even more afraid. I arranged my face to look exactly how I felt. Mortified.

He seemed to understand. Few more steps and I could reach out to him. It shocked me when he leaned forward and his tiny fingers closed around my wrist. But that shock was nothing compared to what I felt now.

I think my mouth and the thermos flask fell. I was seeing right through him. I could see myself, slightly flipped in sight, but the main part was that I was covered in sweat and blood. My face was twisted in pain which was contorted to form the vaguest of smiles. Then at the same time as the image of my past self, I whispered, "Angel."

And my Angel smiled so wide that I couldn't help but reciprocate. He leaned into my arms and I scooped him up and hugged him, not too tight, but tight enough. He squeezed me almost as tightly and I was amazed at his strength. He was just, what, three days old?

I took the flask from the floor and carefully put it close to his face. He liked the smell and immediately grabbed it and started sucking happily. I leaned back against the broken sofa and stared at him. His eyes were closed as he savoured each and every drop. He was careful not to spill anything.

Then I wondered what I should call him. There were lots of names possible. Angel, beautiful, precious, perfect, honey, sweetheart, cutie...

Focus Bella! He's a boy. He might not like it if I called him that in public. That is, if we would go in public...

I looked at him again. He was half way through the flask. His hands were causing small dents in them. I smiled proudly like a mother vampire would.

Giggling, I went back to my own thoughts and gave a sigh. What should I name him? All of last month, I was almost certain that I would call him, Eddie. Or maybe the full name...

But now that I looked at him, he had a different facial structure. He didn't have dimples. Though if he did, it would spoil his already almost over-cute face. His nose was small and button-like. It resembled my own nose when I was younger. His lashes were thick like his father's. His lips were his own. Not like mine or _his, _but pink and soft. Mine was a bit unbalanced and _his_ were...I'm not thinking about that. His eyes, as I recalled were bright green and almost sparkled when the light hit them. I remember Carlisle telling me that _his_ were soft green. The same couldn't be said for the angel in my arms.

Coming back to the original dilemma, I wondered what name would fit him.

He finished the blood and smiled up to me. His lips were now red in colour. I reached out of the tissue box on the table and used about five of the tissues to try and remove all the evidence of blood I could from his face, skin and hair. I was very unsuccessful, so I just got up and said, "This isn't working, is it? Let's just have a bath."

I went into the large bathroom and opened two taps for the hot and cold water. My baby was impressed by the white tiled room. I smiled at him and said, "Nice isn't it? This is where the water comes from and we use water, soap and shampoo to clean ourselves." I showed him the bar of soap and the bottle which both happened to be 'Dove'. When the water reached a subtle warm temperature, I carefully placed him in it. He seemed startled by the liquid feeling, but I hummed my lullaby and he stared at me until the song was done. I made sure that the level of water wasn't too high before putting him in the tub. Then removing what was left of my clothes, I climbed in.

The water was hotter than I would have liked, but it didn't matter. Angel's skin was very high in temperature and so the water would be comfortable for him. He raised his hand and brought it hard on the water causing it to splash everywhere. I laughed as I poured some water on his head to remove the blood from his hair. "Close your eyes." I warned. He actually understood and closed his eyes while I took the soap for both of us. He smiled when he smelt the shampoo and conditioner. So he liked chocolate, did he...

I took the big sprayer (I think that's what it's called) and after dousing us in water, I smelt the air. Angel copied me. There was a faint smell of blood. I drained the tub and took another bath, before taking the towels and wrapping him carefully in it. Then donning the bath-robe, I took him into the walk-in closet to the end (it took half a second even in vampire speed). Alice's T-shirts were enough to cover him. My size was closer to Rosalie's.

The next two hours was spent in challenging my son to a hold-my-breath contest while I got a mop to clean the blood with direct bleach in the bedroom and kitchen. I took the remains of the sofa and a broken bedside table (I didn't realise what it was before because it was in powder form) and threw them in the corner of the garage. The door from the kitchen actually led to the garage without even having to get out of the house. I supposed it was for a quick getaway. There were no cars in there, but Angel and I could still smell the petrol, diesel, engine odour and car paint faintly from the huge room.

I rummaged through the fridge and came up with the solution of having to hunt. My throat was starting to burn a bit more sharply than before. By the look on Angel's face, he needed blood too.

"Honey, I have to explain something to you." I said pulling him into my lap as we sat on the top step of the staircase. He pressed his hand to my cheek and I 'saw' that he knew what I was going to tell.

That was his power. To tell me something without opening his mouth. It was like seeing what he thought. It had freaked me out the first time (come on, who wouldn't be shocked?), but now it seemed natural.

"Yes, you're right. We drank human blood in the late morning. Now we have to drink something, not as good, though. But it's the only substitute. Blood is what is inside normal people's and animal's bodies. They need it to survive. What we drank didn't actually kill them. But we should have non-human blood now. We shouldn't take lives without good reason." I said softly. Angel nodded.

This was another thing which surprised me. He understood concepts like thirst, blood, life, death, human, animal, bird, nature, home, sky, Sun, Moon, stars, etc., when I first explained it. He had asked me why we were abnormal. I merely replied by saying that, we weren't abnormal. Just unique.

"We are going out, now (His eyes gleamed with excitement). We are going to hunt for animals. For their blood."

Angel was quiet and then he raised his palm and placed it near my cheek. I sighed at his question.

"I know we shouldn't kill animals. But we have to survive. Live. We'll have to kill them and then take their blood. They won't feel any pain." He seemed scared but I rubbed his back. He had to know why we should do it. I didn't want to keep secrets from him. I didn't want to sugar coat things to protect him. I tried to keep his innocence, as much as I could even with the explanations of topics such as thirst, blood and death.

He sighed and nodded picking at the edge of his shirt which tore. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Our clothes were going to be destroyed now, anyway.

Scooping him into my arms, I went to the balcony on the first floor. I decided to jump from there and Angel was positively enjoying being outside the house (even though we were just on the balcony.) He stared at the green grass, plants, trees, colourful birds, blue sky, grey clouds and clapped his hands. I kissed him on the forehead and stiffened. We needed to hunt right now.

I jumped and let out a squeal of delight. The feel of the air rushing past me was amazing. I almost forgot about my thirst. Focusing immediately on the ground, I found that it was no problem to adjust my bare feet on the ground by bending my knees at the right angles. Whoa!

Angel grinned at me.

I looked around. There was a river some distance off. The forest seemed thicker on the other side so I decided to head in that direction. I ran.

Everything around me was in motion, but I caught each and every detail of my surroundings. I didn't feel tired at all. I reached the bank at a sprint and launched myself. I realised my mistake too late.

I flew so high that the mansion was the size of a cell phone. And that was saying something. My ascent slowed down and gravity finally overtook. Angel and I both screamed in joy as we headed straight for the trees. Keeping a firm hold of him in my right hand, I reached out my left hand and caught a thick branch at an oblique angle so that our momentum wouldn't stop all of the sudden. I swung from the branch and landed lightly on the ground, grinning.

Angel pressed his hand to my cheek, _Again!_

"We have to hunt. We'll do it every time we go into the forest, though. Deal?"

_Deal._

I took off into the forest and stopped just before a clearing. About thirty yards in front of us were a herd of wild deer. There was a rumbling sound in my throat. I looked at Angel who looked back at me, looking just as thirsty.

"Sit here." I told him. Placing him against a tree so that he wouldn't lose his balance, I focused on the biggest deer. I closed my eyes and focused on all heart beats. Trying to ignore the closest one, I located strong flows of blood a short distance away. The middle of the clearing.

I was already in motion before my eyes were open. There was no human smell, save for some on Angel. Thankful for that, I ran so fast that the animals couldn't react. My hands reached and snapped two necks and then three more. The five deer fell pulse-less to the ground while the others scattered. I didn't bother following them. Grabbing the bodies, I ran back to the shades where Angel had his eyes open in fear. I held my breath, dropped what I was holding and picked him up, gently. He was scared and stiff at first, but then relaxed.

"Cutest first." I said and sat down next to a small deer. He looked a little wary, but put his hands on the deer and pulled it towards him. I nodded when he looked at me. Closing his eyes he bit the skin. The sound of the blood renewing its flow in a completely opposite direction enticed me so bad, I almost ripped the deer out of his hands. But I focused my thoughts towards another topic, Calculus. Why, you ask? Good question. I'll get back to you on that within a few centuries.

The deer fell back to earth taking my thoughts along with it. Angel looked at me with a disgusted expression.

...

_**There you go, third chapter. Is it too slow? I'm gonna skip a few months at the beginning of the next chapter. Yeah, I'm not gonna go into their hunt. If I do, I'd have to explain everything the story will never be finished. Wait, don't go! I will finish this story and will publish it! So I will expect good analysis on it. Please! **_


	5. A New Life

_**That's how it goes! 12 reviews! 68 favorites! 112 alerts! Love you guys!**_

_**Sakura Lisel – Dumbledore will realize what the prophecy actually means. Till now everyone thinks that all the Potters are dead and Voldemort vanished, but Harry was blasted through worlds. SO when Voldy's back, Harry'll be ready. Not really a huge fan of Dumbledore, but I'm not bashing him in this fic too much.**_

_**Lady Ashwinder – Great minds think alike! Was your version like this too? You got me hooked. Why don't you write one with Harry as Renesmee's twin? I'll look forward to it!**_

_**AshleyMarie2010 – Yes, Angel is a reincarnation of Harry Potter. He is now Edward and Bella's son, but you'll have to wait to see how the rest of the story comes into place.**_

_**Disclaimer: I**_ _**don't own any of the original works of Harry Potter and Twilight. JKR and SM does.**_

…_**..**_

**BPOV**

5 months into our new life and I'm already used to the daily duties. Watch Angel sleep, kiss him when he wakes up, hunt, bath, TV, hunt, bath, reading, play, hunt, bath, bed.

We also tried to exercise our control over our strength. I was stronger than him and every time I touched a surface without thinking, _Bye bye surface_.

He wanted his name to be Harry. He told me that's what he saw in his dreams. I knew he was telling the truth. He always slept in my arms and I could read his thoughts. The sharper ones were of me and him doing his favorite activities; spending time with me. The murkier images showed a few people who'd smile at him. I had never seen them in my entire existence. Their voices sounded like the ones who had helped me during my labor and transformation. Were they spirits?

Fairy godmother, godfather, goduncles and godaunts?

Hmm…

April had just begun and I surprised Harry by wishing him fool's day. His little face was so confused, I burst out laughing.

He placed his hand on my throat which burnt. I tried not to wince. Holding my breath, I shifted him to my shoulder as I jumped out the balcony, landing neatly on the ground to take off.

He was absolutely perfect. He seemed much more developed than a normal infant's progress. He didn't like hunting because he didn't want to kill the animals. But the moment he bit into their skins, his face didn't show much disgust.

Harry told me that he still remembered the taste of my blood and nothing really compared to that.

Being a vampire, I knew that was a compliment.

He dropped his kill and ran towards me as I grabbed the dead animals to bury them.

"Shampoo and conditioner." I told him, looking at the blood on his hair. We were getting better at hunting. My clothes were not ripped or too dirty, but some blood was smudged on my sleeve. I'd have to wash that properly.

Harry was learning how to balance himself in the bath tub. I could tell that he didn't want to see me undressed. He was starting to be much more mature and I knew that he realized that we weren't the same type.

Leaving that he was half vampire and I was a full one.

"You are a boy." I told him as I toweled his wet hair. He gave me a curious look in the mirror and I continued, "I'm a girl."

He thought my words over and then opened his lips to say in a questionable tone, "Mummy?"

I froze. The brush broke in my tight grip and he looked at me in alarm before I swiped him into my arms and kissed his forehead and hair.

"Baby!" I said and knew that if I had been human, I'd have cried.

"Mummy!" He said again, pleased to know that he had said something right.

He had been imitating some sounds that he would hear around him. Especially when I switched on the television.

He gave a beautiful laugh as I threw him into the air and twirled him around.

Harry started to improve faster after that milestone. He could easily crawl around for a fortnight or so before grabbing my hand to steady himself on his tiny feet. Every time he fell, he'd look up at me as if asking what he should do.

I would wait for him to understand that he should learn it by himself.

It took him another week to stand and walk a couple of steps. He didn't stumble. It was perfect. He walked from the shelf to the start of the balcony, turned around and laughed at my probably shocked face.

I loved him. I loved that he could make my dead heart warm and close to beating, I loved his innocence, I loved his smile. It made me so happy to see him happy.

I was a mother. He was my Angel. He was my Harry.

"I love you. So much." I whispered, holding him close. He gave me a dazzling smile. His little pink lips stretched into an 'O' as he yawned. Though he didn't need sleep as much as a six month old baby, he still needed naps in the afternoon at times.

We were watching the dull sky covered clouds. There were a few rays of sunlight and the clouds had a colorful look to it. I stared at them wondering if I could look directly into the sun.

Harry leaned his head onto my shoulder and started snoring softly. I kissed his soft hair.

I was sitting in a small clearing surrounded by trees a little far away from the mansion. Deciding to get up, I stroked his back and that was when I caught the smell of another vampire.

I knew it was a vampire smell. There was something icy to it. Across the clearing I saw his face.

Laurent?

He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

We were both frozen. I didn't want to run. What if he was faster than me? I knew that he was much older. May be he had a talent? A dangerous one.

"Bella?" He asked in a low voice. I heard him clearly as though he was next to me. His dull orange eyes, darker than mine, looked at Harry and I instinctively clutched him closer to me.

"What have you done?" He asked, in complete shock.

I didn't understand. What was wrong here?

He took a step forward and I tensed to run. He may have been slightly friendly before but I couldn't tell now. His beautiful face was an expression of astonishment.

"Don't move." I said, my voice almost a snarl. He shouldn't be anywhere near my angel.

"I won't hurt you." He said and held his hands up in a move of surrender. I frowned. Was he playing a trick here? Why was he looking at Harry like that?

"Don't come any closer." I warned him. I was not hesitant in ripping out his limbs if he did advance.

"Okay. But I came here to check on the Cullens. But I'll leave."

He took a step back keeping a careful eye on me. There _was_ something wrong here. He looked afraid of me!

"Laurent, wait!" I called and he stopped, looking as though he wanted to get away from me.

"Why did you want to see them?" I asked keeping track of how his defensive stance and expression.

"Just curious I suppose." He mumbled. He looked at Harry and I growled. His eyes snapped back to mine as he said something to himself, so low that I couldn't hear the words.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. I shifted into a crouch.

"How…? I didn't hear it…." He stammered.

"What?"

"He's human?"

"No…"

"But…." Laurent looked completely shocked.

I hissed. I was so confused. Harry stirred and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at me.

"He was sleeping?!" Laurent asked in disbelief.

"He's a baby!"

"But… vampires don't sleep!"

"Who said he's a full vampire?" I sniffed delicately. Harry looked at Laurent whose jaw dropped as he stared at my baby, straight in the face.

I didn't like it at all. I shifted Harry to sit on my shoulders to leave my hands free.

"I don't understand." Laurent whispered.

I frowned again. My fingers were stiff like claws.

There was some breeze from behind me. It smelled so unexpected that all three of us turned around.

I gasped.

About a hundred yards away, there was a huge wolf. A very huge wolf. Much taller than me. It had black fur and dark eyes as it looked at us with, what obviously, disgust.

I have never seen a wolf around these parts. Such huge animals. I could hear its heart beating. It made my throat burn dully but the smell from the animal was horrible. As bad as a wet dog's.

Then I heard more heart beats. I saw two wolves flank the first one on its sides. And behind them I saw two more.

Five huge monster like wolves who glared at us.

Harry gave a small whimper.

Almost at the same time, Laurent and I turned to run.

I grabbed Harry, pushed him to my chest and used my full energy to run as fast as I could.

I could hear all the five wolves on my trail. I could hear them catching up.

To my horror, I realized that they were as fast as us. They were so close. I didn't want to turn around. I had to get Harry out of here. He was my first priority.

I focused on Laurent who was a few yards in front of me. Pushing myself, I overtook him and ran.

The river came up and I launched myself as hard as I could. It was perfect. I turned to see the wolves stop. Laurent had jumped too, but he had paced himself to make sure that his leap took him further rather than higher.

We landed easily but didn't stop. I could no longer hear the wolves behind us. We came across a steep terrain but neither of us stopped.

It was very easy to climb uphill. It took almost four and a half seconds to reach the top and continue downwards.

Laurent and I were still running.

"What were they?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them, before." I answered.

Suddenly, he stopped. I stopped too. Turning back to look at him, I saw his uncertain face.

"If you let me go, I will. You need to get back to your mate." He said.

I clenched my jaw. For the past few months I had been making do with _his_ decision to leave me. At first, I had been broken. Utterly shattered like my heart. I couldn't believe that I had actually thought that someone like _him_ could love someone like me.

Two months ago, I felt uncertainty. We did _he_ make love to me if_ he_ was about to leave? Was _he_ playing with me? Fooling around?

Those thoughts made anger swell up in me. I was angry. Really angry at him. If he could leave me hanging, then he had no love for me. Messing with my head wasn't something he should have done. I swore to myself that if I did meet him, I'd ignore him.

Alice was someone I needed. I trusted her. I trusted who she trusted. I wanted to meet Jasper and apologize to him. I wanted to see Esme and ask forgiveness for causing her pain. I wanted Carlisle to see how well I had been doing as a newborn without help. I wanted to see Emmett and hunt with him. I wanted to meet Rosalie and hope that she'd drop her grudge against me.

I never wanted to see Edward again. I never wanted to hear his beautiful voice, feel his touch, his lips. I wanted to forget him.

"_Edward, is not my mate_." I said in a chilling voice and Laurent actually took a step back. He held up his hands again and said, "I thought….."

"The Cullens aren't here. They left months ago." I said shortly.

"They turned you and left?!"

"They didn't turn me."

Laurent hesitated. He stared at us, his gaze flickering between Harry and me.

"What is he? I can hear his heart beat. But he isn't human, you say." He murmured.

"He's half and half." I answered. Laurent was obviously confused. I wasn't sure how much restraint a male vampire had to have to be with a human female and leave her alive to have a vampire hybrid.

I remembered seeing lots of bruises on my skin the next day. I remembered _his_ hollowed expression when _he_ noticed them. _His_ face made my chest ache so bad.

"How?!" Laurent gasped.

"The usual way how babies are born." I said dryly. He looked speechless and I had to admit that it made me feel better.

"That's not possible. That's…."

"Then what do you think he is? A grizzly?"

"I thought he was an immortal child." Laurent said and I stared at him.

An immortal child? A vampire child. I mentally cringed at the fact of a small child undergoing the transformation. That was barbaric!

"People do that?! They make vampire kids?" I asked disgusted.

"It's forbidden. Immortal children are completely out of control. They have no sense of logic. Their mind is fixed forever in that stage. They never understand what's right and wrong." Laurent explained.

"No. No, Harry's my biological son. I didn't _create_ him. I gave birth to him!"

Laurent raised his palms, "I'm sorry for misunderstanding before. I thought he was a vampire. It's rather obvious now, that he isn't."

I took a deep breath and felt the fresh earth and trees around me. The closest town was Forks and that had to be miles away. I still couldn't believe that we had been chased away by wolves. I had nothing with me to help us. Alice's credit card, money, clothes, everything was back at the mansion.

Harry and I had nowhere to go.

"Bella, I have to warn you. Victoria was the one who made me check on you." Laurent said, a little nervously. I froze.

"W….what?"

Victoria. That threat was still real.

"I was just doing her a favor. She wanted to know about you."

Harry reached down to touch my cheek. His hot little hand was soft. _Who is Victoria?_

I grabbed his hand and held it there, ignoring the flaming heat. _No one will touch you,_ I thought. He wouldn't hear it, but I had to say that to myself for conviction.

Victoria would want to avenge James. Of course, she would come after me. Harry would be the target. He was smaller and more vulnerable. She would know with one look who he was to me.

A snarl ripped through my chest. I would rip her apart if she came anywhere close to Harry.

Laurent took a step back. Harry felt scared too.

"I thought you were heading to Alaska." I said quickly.

"I was. I was there. The Denali Clan were quite welcoming. But on one of the hunts, Victoria ran across me and I agreed to help her out."

I glared at him, "You were willing to help her?!"

Laurent backtracked, "She only wanted to know what the Cullens were up to."

"She wanted to know how they were, around me." I retorted. He looked a little defeated at that.

"Goodbye, Laurent." I turned to go. I wasn't sure where, though. Obviously, I couldn't go back. Not with the wolves. It had been too close. Maybe I could get some money to travel around. I'd have to steal for that. It didn't make me feel any better.

"Where?" Laurent asked suddenly. I shrugged.

"I would have invited you with me, but I don't think the others would take you seeing as they have had a bad history with immortal children." Laurent said. He almost looked abashed.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." He said. I gave a vague shrug again and was about to take Harry in my hands when Laurent called, "Wait! I think you do need the company."

"I doubt Victoria would be happy about that." I snorted but Laurent shook his head, "Victoria isn't living with us. I only just met her. She's nowhere near Alaska. She's somewhere in Mexico, I think."

I hesitated.

"The Denalis are vegetarians too." He said using that old vampire joke. It was tempting.

"What if they think that Harry's a vampire?"

"He isn't and it's obvious now. I can see it. He's much more mature, isn't he?" Laurent said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled at him. He said, "I am mature."

He said the words slowly. He was still learning how to talk and was afraid of jumbling up the sounds. Laurent's jaw fell open but he recovered quickly.

"You seem young still. You need someone to guide you. It's actually forbidden to leave a newborn alone without the creator. I suppose the Cullens won't be implicated if the Volturi knew, but this is for the best."

I thought over his words. It made sense. I couldn't be around humans. It was hard enough not to lunge at an animal if it came too close, let alone a human who's instincts were worse. I wouldn't be able to control myself. Besides, Carlisle had given a lot of respect to the Denalis. They were an extended family.

They would also know where the Cullens went.

Those thoughts automatically stopped there. Laurent had come here to check on me and the Cullens. The Denalis probably had no idea that they had left. But they might know where they could have gone.

I bit my lip. Harry looked up at me, touching my cheek. He wanted to see others too.

I sighed, "Alright."

…_**..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Any doubts, then ask in a review or PM me! R&R!**_


	6. New news

_**You guys have no idea how happy I am! 18 reviews? Seriously! Eeps!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight characters or scenes. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

…..

It took us a few days to reach Alaska. Laurent was rather good at hunting. He didn't have a spot of blood on his clothes. I turned away to lick my lips to get rid of any extra evidence. Harry stroked the fur of the mountain lion we had killed. He was sad. He didn't like this anymore than I did.

"About two more hours." Laurent said. He smiled at Harry and me and I couldn't help but smile back. Laurent wasn't so bad. He had told us so many things about the Vampire world that I had no idea about. The Volturi coven, about nomads, different talents and about the Denalis too.

Harry sighed. I knew he was impatient. He wanted to see the other vampires too.

Laurent told me about immortal children. Centuries ago, the Volturi had killed Tanya's sire, Sasha, for creating one. Vasilii was too young to know what was happening. But he had survived the change and for a baby, he had no other thoughts except to quench his thirst. This was the reason why all children and their creators were destroyed.

"No one knows why Sasha had bitten him. Not even Irina, Tanya and Kate. That's why they were spared. Aro let them be, but he did kill their mother and the child." Laurent said. I felt bad for the Denali sisters. They may have lived for a millennium, but their pain hadn't been curbed.

"That's why we should do this carefully." Laurent explained. He said that he'd go in first and explain the situation starting with Harry's heartbeat. Then I had to introduce myself to them. He said the Irina would believe him first and then Carmen. With Carmen on their side, Eleazar, her mate, would also understand. Then Tanya and Kate had to be convinced.

"But they'll see the truth if they take the time to observe Harry." Laurent said and I nodded. I was still scared.

While he talked, I couldn't help but notice his description about Irina. Either she was his closest companion, or there was something else there.

Suddenly, he stopped and I came to a rest by his side. Harry perked up and I knew he was picking up the faint smell of vampires. I tightened my grip on him.

"The house is right through the trees and past that clearing. You'll be able to hear me. When I call for you, follow my trail." He said.

"Okay." I whispered. Laurent shot me an encouraging look and took off once again.

We didn't move until he called. Harry and I heard the entire conversation.

"A hybrid?!" A high pitch voice asked in alarm.

"Yes. His heart beats and his body holds his own blood. He hunts too, along with us. He's half vampire. But he is about half a year old."

"Oh. And you thought we'd assume that…"

The deeper voice faded out and there was some silence.

"I can hear it!" A soft voice said in surprise.

"May we meet them, Laurent?"

"Bella." He called. I gripped Harry tighter and ran towards the trees. Within a few seconds, I saw a large glass house loom over the area. Everyone was waiting on the porch.

A man and four women. Very beautiful women. The nearest one was strawberry blonde. She stood with a graceful poise along with her family as she appraised me. Her beauty was surreal. I knew that she was Tanya. She stood next to another woman with very straight light blond hair and a thin face. Her hands were slightly clawed and I immediately felt wary about her. She was obviously Kate.

The third woman stood next to Laurent, their arms linked. She had a calm, happy look about her face. Her sliver blonde hair was framed like a hallow and hung just above her shoulders.

Then a couple stood closer to the door. Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazer had black hair and Carmen's dark brown tresses were luxuriant and enviable. The family had dark gold eyes though Laurent's were slightly orange in shade.

They were staring at Harry who leaned against my chest.

"Impossible." Eleazar whispered. Harry let out a small giggle. It made the Denalis blanch.

Carmen was quickest to recover, "Why don't you come in Bella? Harry?"

I slowly walked in. They smiled and Carmen laid her palm lightly on my shoulder. I tried not to freeze. She was the first person, other than Harry, to touch me after I had run away.

The house was almost as magnificent as the Cullens'. It was bright and airy. The walls were most glass. Even the stairs were stained glass. I took another quarter second to see the interior of the house before turning back to them. Carmen sat down on the love seat pulling me along.

"So…you're Bella?" Tanya began.

"Yeah." I said.

"I actually never heard anything like this at all." Irina muttered obviously following her own thoughts. Eleazar nodded his head in agreement.

"I was human when I became pregnant. Harry bit me after he was born." I explained wondering whether it was okay to specify.

Their expressions were a bit comical.

"Oh dear. But I wouldn't have thought that Edward…" Tanya's voice trailed off. She stared at Harry and smiled softly.

"None of us have ever heard of this. I'm sure even Carlisle had no idea." Eleazar said. He was standing by Carmen looking at Harry with grudging interest.

"I can see why you were worried about our reaction." Carmen said apologetically to Laurent.

Harry raised his hand against my throat, _May I?_

"Harry has a gift. He was wondering if he could show you." I whispered looking at Carmen. Her kind face reminded me painfully of Esme.

"Of course."

Harry touched Carmen's cheek and she froze. Eleazar flitted down but she held her hand up focusing on Harry's thoughts.

The others leaned in. Irina looked at Laurent, puzzled. He smiled and whispered something so low, I barely caught it.

"Wonderful!" Carmen exclaimed. "Harry, you are very talented!"

"What did he do?" Eleazar asked anxiously.

"Show him, niño." She said and Harry did just that. Three seconds later, he smiled in understanding.

"What?" Kate asked in a judgmental tone. I looked over her and saw Tanya frowning at her. She didn't say anything else. She easily resembled Rosalie when she wore a not-caring expression.

"He shows us his thoughts." Irina said and Tanya's eyes widened when Harry reached for her. I reluctantly passed him to her and Tanya seemed cautious at first. Then her posture relaxed as she settled and held him carefully while she saw his mind.

After everyone had seen what Harry had to show, Tanya was still reluctant to let him go.

"Amazing." Eleazar said obviously trying to understand the power.

"Bella, we would love to welcome you and Harry into our family." Carmen said and held out her hands. It took a second for me to understand that she wanted to hug me. It was a rather awkward embrace.

"First things first. We need to buy the both of you clothes!" Tanya declared.

….

This was torture.

Harry and I were too young to be out among humans so we spent hours along with Carmen, Tanya and Irina ordering clothes online. Kate had gone to hunt while Laurent and Eleazar where conversing in low tones outside the house.

"Green would look good on Harry!" Tanya said and clicked on the window which revealed an entire wardrobe just for baby boys' green clothes. Harry's jaw fell open and the four of us couldn't help but laugh.

"This is all too much!" I tried to convince them but then Eleazar and Laurent stepped in to see our progress.

"I don't think it's any use trying to tell them otherwise, Bella. Ever since Alice introduced them to online shopping…."

I should have known Alice was behind this. May be she had a vision, decades ago, to torment me and decided to corrupt the Denalis with her ways.

Speaking of which…..

"Do you know where the Cullens are, now?" I asked, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice.

Irina shook her head and bounced Harry on her lap. "No, we didn't know that they had moved away from Forks. Not even one phone call. We usually talk once in a while, but the last time we tried, it had gone to voice mail, so we figured they had all gone hunting or something…"

"Or something, apparently." Tanya muttered and ruffled Harry's hair which made him pout. She let out a beautiful laugh and it actually made me feel a bit jealous. I knew that I didn't look as lovely as any of the Denali woman and it was starting to bother me for some reason. I usually wasn't so…. shallow.

"I actually did try to call Carlisle at the hospital. But staff picked up and said that they had moved to LA. Obviously, they didn't. So we don't have a clue." Eleazar sighed and patted my shoulder. I smiled at the gesture.

He frowned at me and my smile disappeared.

"Your shield is very powerful but why do you enforce it all the time?"

"I….what?"

"Your shield." Eleazar said. "I can sense it, I would just like to know why you're putting it up. We won't harm you, Bella."

I shook my head, confused. "I don't understand."

Carmen sighed in slight exasperation at her mate, "Eleazar has a talent of understanding a vampire's possible powers."

"Oh!"

Eleazar nodded, "You're obviously a shield. A very strong one, because I can't even budge it."

Carmen glared at him and he backtracked, "Not that I was trying to break through! I just wondered –"

I shook my head again, "I didn't know. I didn't know that I had a talent like that."

"But it's manifesting so powerfully by itself." He murmured.

"A shield!" Irina said impressed.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It's a mental defense, in your case. Your head is protected from any vampire talent which works through the mind. Very powerful in a limited way."

"May be you can project it." Carmen said observing me so closely, I felt like blushing. But my cheeks had no heat.

"Project?"

"Shield someone else." She explained.

"I didn't know I was supposed to do that."

"Oh, you may not be able to." Kate's voice echoed from the balcony and I turned to see her apprehensive topaz eyes judging me.

"It took me centuries to get a thin current over my skin."

"I…..what?"

"I have an offensive skill. If I don't want anyone touching me, I can shock them. Literally."

I tried not to grimace at that. She saw through it and smiled. It looked sincere and I smiled back.

Harry gave a small yawn and Tanya looked at him in glee, "He's so adorable!"

"Time to sleep, sweetheart?" I asked and he nodded, stretching his arms for me to take him.

The moment I took and hugged him, the phone rang. For a moment, I felt a slight unease.

Tanya was picking up the receiver in a second and she said, "Denali residence."

We heard an all too unforgettable melodic voice. Tanya's expression changed just like mine.

"_Alice?!_"

_**Yeah, that's a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it!  
**_


	7. Avoiding the pain

_**FelineHeart – No, Harry won't be hostile. But you have to wait and see how the story unfolds.**_

_**Terra-Fair – I'm not sure of Harry's pairing at the moment. Though I love Ginny, I don't think that's going to happen. **_

_**lostfeather1 – Edward's reactions will come after sometime. Expect the unexpected….. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight and Harry Potter.**_

…_**.**_

It was a good thing that Harry had fallen asleep during the short phone call. Alice was worried. She was coming here with Jasper.

I tried to keep breathing normally but my body kept freezing at the thought of seeing them. It was okay to talk about Alice. But to see her?

"Should I take him, Bella? You need to calm down." Carmen said softly and I sighed shakily. Look at me, the frightened little vampire.

I passed Harry to her and she took him with ease. Harry didn't even jostle.

"An hour tops, Bella." Tanya hummed from a floor above. She had given me some new clothes to wear and was putting my old ones in the wash.

I leaned back on the couch trying not to put too much force on it. Within a measly hour, I'd be seeing both Alice and Jasper. The Cullen family was only one sixty five miles from here, but the couple in question had gone hunting when Alice realized that the entire Denali family had disappeared from her visions. Just like me.

She knew I was here. Kasper knew too. I wondered if he wanted to see me or was only following Alice. Times like these made me wonder whether Jasper had committed to the Cullens because of Alice.

I tried to picture her. My human memories were a bit dull but like all vampires, she was inhumanly beautiful. She was a bit on the shorter side, her spiky black hair artfully combed.

Jasper was tall and lean. He had honey blonde hair and of course, a handsome face.

I closed my eyes wondering how their responses would be. Would they be happy shocked or angry shocked?

I turned to look at the wall clock opposite me and stared at it till the minute needle went all the way around. Then we heard it.

The seven of us turned around to see past the huge French windows from where the sound of running feet was clear. Two sets. One was light and the other lithe.

We waited half a minute before we could see them. I tried to breathe.

Alice was a dainty little woman with those designer clothes. She could have been a model if not for her height. Her eyes were light topaz and they widened when she saw me. I stared at her till she flew straight through the house and crashed into me.

I stumbled back a few steps and steadied myself.

"Bella! Oh my God! Bella!" She gave me a tight hug. I could get the scent of strawberry, roses and apples. Her skin was no longer like concrete. It was soft and so familiar that I hugged her just as tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered. She pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too! Oh, Bella! Tell me everything! What happened? I couldn't see you! I was so scared! I was planning to stop by Forks but then my visions kept blacking out and I thought you weren't there, because you had come here, but then this entire house disappeared and I was so shocked! I couldn't understand it at all!"

"Alice! Calm down, I'll try to explain everything." I chuckled. She hugged me again and dragged me back to the couch. Tanya sat on my other side and Irina threw her hand around Alice's shoulder.

"Jasper! Come on!" Tanya chirped and I looked up to see the blonde. I froze. It was Jasper, but his most startling feature wasn't his beauty. His skin had faint greenish white scars _everywhere_.

I gulped at that. As I stared at the scars, instead of feeling fear, I settled down and relaxed. I looked up at him in question and he gave a tentative smile.

I gave a large grin back at him and that, funnily enough, threw him off. He settled down next to Eleazar on the other couch while Laurent simply leaned against the wall. Carmen and Harry weren't anywhere in sight. But I could hear them upstairs, probably on the terrace.

Alice and Jasper could hear them too and I knew that by the look on their faces, they could also hear a fluttering heartbeat.

"Is that a bird?" Alice asked and then she frowned, "I can't see Carmen!"

"Alice, it's okay. Carmen's alright and there something I have to say to you." I said and took a deep breath.

"I'm not angry at you. You helped me even when you had no clue of what was going on. None of it was your fault. There wasn't a mistake as far as I'm concerned and I have some wonderful news for you and Jasper."

They waited with impatience. I could tell that Jasper was barely curbing his anxiety. He could see that I had something big hidden from them.

"Congratulations! You are an aunt and uncle!" I hugged Alice who froze at my words. Jasper was a statue next to Eleazar and everyone else chuckled at their responses.

Jasper said made a stuttering sound. I was sure what that meant.

"What?!" Alice gasped.

"Carmen!" I called.

I heard the light breeze as Carmen now stood next to Laurent, who was barely suppressing his laughter. Harry was held closely to her and he looked at Alice and grinned.

There was a four second silence which was shattered by Alice's scream. Harry jumped. Heck, we all did!

"Oh my God! Is that.…? But….? I never heard….? Wow! You and Edward! I can't see him!"

She kept mumbling and squealing. I looked at Jasper and realized that he was so shocked that we couldn't feel anything.

"Jasper?" Eleazar asked uncertainly. The frozen vampire jerked out of his pose and stared at me like I had grown another head.

I started to explain to them. By that time, Jasper and Alice was sitting next to me with Harry on the carpet. Tanya was on the ground playing with him.

"Unbelievable!" Jasper said and Harry gave a laugh at that. A bubbly, contagious laugh. He touched Tanya's cheek and she said, chuckling, "It's not unbelievable when you have proof sitting right here!"

Jasper smiled. Alice immediately sat next to Harry and held out her hands. Harry easily went to her.

I had never seen Alice in the role of a mother. She had always been a wife and lover to Jasper, a sister to me and her siblings, a daughter to Carlisle and Esme.

But by the way she gently held Harry close and rubbed his back as though lulling for him to go to sleep, I realized that everyone woman had maternal instincts buried in her. Alice may have no idea about how to live like a human, but it wasn't lost.

I took a quick look at Jasper and I could see that he was transfixed with the image of Alice cooing to a baby. He'd never forget it, I was sure of that.

I saw Harry's eyes drooping. It was close to four in the morning. He had woken up an hour ago because he had felt thirsty. Tanya took us hunting while the others filled in the story however much they could.

When Harry was fully asleep, Alice whispered, "I love him, Bella. I love my beautiful little nephew."

…

"No." I said firmly and Alice pouted.

Honestly, why would I need a dress for a house-hold life? A normal shirt and jeans were enough. It wasn't like I was going out anywhere.

Harry was even more stubborn than me. (And that was saying something, really.) If Alice bought an outfit he hated, he would remain so still that she couldn't even force him in it. I kissed him on the cheek for that tactic.

"Come on, Bella!" She whined and I sighed.

"No dresses, Alice."

"Please! Pretty please with a mountain lion on top?"

"Wow, that's really tempting…."

"Yes?"

"No!"

She pouted again and I groaned, "No dresses, but you can get me some designer jeans and stuff like that."

Her eyes lit up. Literally. One moment it was dark gold, the next it was bright topaz. She flew towards the computer and started typing ferociously. I half wanted the keyboard to break.

Yesterday, she meets her nephew, today she wants a fashion show. Where's the logic in that?

"That's Alice." A voice murmured from the balcony above and I saw Jasper standing there. I bent my knees a bit and jumped easily. I didn't even crack the tile. Jasper flinched.

"I'm not going to attack." I mumbled. Didn't he trust me?

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jasper sighed. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips trying to look intimidating. It worked. I could feel his nervousness.

"For what?"

"For my carelessness. If I had been stronger, it wouldn't have happened." He looked really remorseful of that.

"It's not your fault. If anyone's it's Edward's!" I tried to put spite in his name. I really tried. But instead of feeling anger, like I wanted to, I felt pain.

"Bella, you don't under–"

"It was stupid of me to be so careless about unwrapping the cover. I should have thought about my past and done it more carefully. Besides, if I had been a regular human, you wouldn't have attacked."

"What?!" He asked completely bewildered.

"I know that my blood was much more enticing than a regular human's. Emmett and Alice told me before. You remember? The day I first visited you?" I said. Seeing Jasper now made me realize how much pain he must have been in. I remembered the burning thirst, when I first woke up. I was about to lunge at Harry. I shivered at that.

"No one else tried to kill you." He muttered bitterly looking at the scenery of the trees surrounding the house.

"I'm sure they were finding it a hard time. They were struggling. Even Esme couldn't hold it. They could easily feel the thirst. Maybe you could feel all that combined. That's why you couldn't hold back, right?" I asked suddenly thinking it through. He seemed dubious.

"No, Jasper think about it! The other six would have felt some amount of the burn and you could feel all their pain including yours! So you were acting on seven degrees of thirst! If you could stay in a room full of humans along with your family and not attack anyone, I'd say that's a pretty big achievement. You're as good as Carlisle!"

He gaped at me.

"Jasper. It wasn't your fault. I know how you felt when smelt my blood and however creepy this sounds, I think it's irresistible."

He chuckled at that. Then sighed.

"Your theory about me acting on everyone's thirst seems…"

"Reasonable? Sane? Amazing? Brilliant?"

Jasper laughed at that. I couldn't help but smile.

"You really don't hate me?" He asked in a low voice. I gave him a wide smile.

"Of course not! Let's start over again. I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella. Who are you?"

He gave an elaborate bow and said in a think Southern accent, "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. A pleasure."

He kissed my hand and said, "You still smell good. It's going to be nice now that I won't want to kill you all the time."

"Yes, that would be nice." I said. There was some silence and then Alice shouted.

"Oh come one! A hug, guys!"

I rolled my eyes and so did Jasper. He held out his hands and a gladly walked into his embrace, squeezing tightly.

He grunted. "Um? Bella. That hurts."

I immediately reduced the strength and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"You smell good too. Like honey suckle and raspberry. Not very manly, but it's okay."

He gave a playful growl and I ran towards Alice and held her up as shield. She couldn't stop laughing at that.

"Put down the vampire and step away slowly." Jasper said, his accent and his joking mood filled the house with soft laughter.

…..

"You're sure you want to do this?" Alice asked. I took in a deep breathe and held it in. I nodded.

Alice told me it was best for the rest of the Cullens to know about Harry and me before I wanted to run. I did want to run. I wanted to stay away from everyone and keep Harry to myself like a selfish person.

Without telling anyone, everyone knew that I was angry at Edward. I couldn't say his name without twisting the word roughly.

If he wanted me, then he'd have to come. When he would realize that I wasn't at Forks, he'd search for me. All over the planet.

But before I was planning to run, Alice wanted me to meet the others. And I knew that I couldn't leave without seeing them.

We stared at the cell phone in Alice's hand. She had seen Victoria reaching Mexico as Laurent had told us. If she sent a text to Edward's phone (provided he read it), it would send him on the chase. Then Alice, jasper, Harry and I could visit the Cullens who were somewhere in the remote plains of northern Canada. When Alice saw Edward coming back, she would inform us and I could take Harry and run.

Then it was up to Edward.

I wanted to know what his real feeling for me were. Jasper and Alice swore that he still loved me. If I believed them, the pain in my heart would rip my chest. It was so much easier not to know.

"Yes." I whispered. Alice nodded and started texting, her fingers moving fast over the little qwerty keypad.

She pressed the 'send' button and we waited.

Her eyes went out of focus for a mere two seconds and she said, "He's not going to read it till the dawn."

"That's over two hours!" I said frustrated.

Alice shot me an unhappy look. I let out my breathe and went upstairs to check on Harry. I laid down beside his sleeping form and brushed his hair back. His face was serene and I touched his hot little hand. It could see colors floating around. I realized that he was dreaming about everyone's hair. I smiled. What an odd thing to dream about.

He recalled mine, Carmen's as brown, Alice's, Eleazar's and Laurent's as black and Tanya's, Jasper's, Irina's and Kate's as blond. His was completely different, though. Why was that? Why was he different?

I frowned when I realized that he felt a bit unhappy to see no one like him. I kissed his forehead and started humming my lullaby. After a few minutes, his dreams changed for a more pleasant course.

When dawn broke, Alice said softly from the living room, "He's on his way to Mexico. We have a few weeks, Bella."

I shut my eyes and kept them closed for five seconds. I opened them to see Harry twitching. Scooping him up in my hands, I kissed his face, till he woke up giggling.

"We're going." I said and that sobered him.

_Where? _

"To our family."

He thought about that.

_What about the Denalis?_

"Denalis are our family, but I'm talking about the Cullens. Alice's and Jasper's family. They're ours too."

He sighed.

We left within the minute after a quick goodbye to everyone. Tanya gave us a tight hug and made me promise that we come back. She had become quite attached to Harry.

With a last hug from Carmen, the four of us started running towards Canada.

Alice and Jasper held hands as they ran. Seeing their enclosed hands made my heart ache. It was one of the many things I knew I wouldn't have. If I didn't love Edward, I couldn't love anyone else like I had loved him before.

I just squeezed Harry close to my chest and ran.

…

_**Nice? Tell me how it was! **_


	8. Unavoidable

_**Loved the reviews, thank you, guys!**_

_**I put up a poll for this story, why don't you read it and vote on it? Would you like a chapter with Edward POV in the story?**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not have any claim over the Twilight and Harry Potter characters. Stephenie Meyer and J. K. Rowling are the owners.**_

…_**. **_

**BPOV**

Harry pushed his palm into my throat. He was full from our latest hunting stop and we had just caught the scent of Esme. Sunflowers and chocolate with hints of lavender. Harry liked it immediately.

"She's a wonderful person. I can't imagine one resisting her charm." Alice said, running towards us. She had obviously seen what Harry told me, though she couldn't see what he had shown. She helped me bury the elk and as soon as we saw Jasper, we took off again in the direction of the house.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. I gave a painful smile and he chuckled. Waves of calm washed over me and Harry and I sighed in tandem.

We looked forwards and saw the large house about quarter a mile away. It was grander than the one in Forks but had a smaller clearing around it. It was probably older too.

I caught the silhouette of a larger tall form. It was probably Emmett. He stopped when he saw us racing towards the house and immediately alerted the others.

Within seconds, we were standing on the wooden porch as everyone assembled out the house. Emmett was first followed in a microscopic second by Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were out in a beat and we were statues for a second. Carlisle was about to freak out at the sight of Harry before Alice said, "Listen to his heart!"

We heard the accelerated beats of Harry's heart and I looked down to see his cheeks flush.

"Bella?!" Rosalie gasped. I had expected her to be a little rude to me but she seemed completely confused and shocked.

"What? How…?" Carlisle muttered and Esme and Emmett were frozen in shock. Jasper tried sending out more calming waves and we relaxed automatically.

"Let's sit inside before we decide to do anything rash." Alice said, her sweet voice lulling us to walk at human pace into the house.

To my utter surprise, Emmett pulled me to the couch and stared at Harry who tried to hide himself in my hair.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"I'm not scaring him!"

"Don't look at him like that, though."

"Bella?" Esme asked tentatively and I nodded, "It really is me."

It took exactly 11 minutes and 43 seconds for them to hear my entire side out. Rosalie and Esme were now, on my either sides, with Harry in Esme's lap.

Carlisle kept shooting me questions about Harry's growth rate and how much he had developed mentally. I tried to answer them honestly and completely.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Esme said, wrapping her hands around me. Rosalie took Harry carefully and hugged him to her chest, The movement seemed very natural for her.

"It's not your fault. I don't regret it. If you want to blame anyone, then pin it on Edward." I said. It was getting a bit easier to say his name with anger.

"That's easy." Rosalie said nodding. Harry looked at me curiously. I could almost imagine him asking who Edward was.

_Well, you see Angel, Edward's your father who has no clue what to do about himself and so he goes and_ _confuses everyone around him so much that their whole lives change completely in the hopes of breaking them. Then he moves onto the next distraction._

That may not go too well with him.

Carlisle knelt next to Harry and looked at me.

"You say that Harry's accelerated growth rate is reducing. I'll keep a track for a few days and see how much it can slow down. How long are you going to stay here?"

I sighed, "Till Alice tells me when Edward's coming back."

Emmett looked away from Harry and said, "You know that he'll know that you were here with your son, right Bella?"

"I know. But I'm not telling you where I'm going. I don't know where yet, but I'll decide it the moment we're out of here."

Rosalie frowned, "But, why should you leave? If anyone, it's supposed to be him, right? He's the one who went through the hare-brained scheme of leaving Forks and you! If you want, I'll kick him out and you and Harry can stay here."

She gave Harry a small tickle and I smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Rosalie. But I have something to do. Alice says that it will take him a few weeks to turn back. By that time, I'll try to control my thirst to at least keep myself sane in the presence of a human. When he does come back, I'll leave for my destination."

"Indefinitely?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'll come back here. Probably in a few months. But it depends. I'll try to phone you guys but, I just have to do some things." I said trying to make them understand.

"As long as you come back to us." Esme said hugging me. Emmett grinned picked me up and spun me around.

I couldn't stop my giggles.

….

It took a week for me to finally just stand there in the middle of the jungle and not chase an animal wildly. There were a couple of bears about thirty yards in front of us and hadn't even attempted to chase after them.

"Very good, Bella." Jasper encouraged me. He and Emmett were training me in thirst control. They were very good teachers and I felt proud when Jasper praised me like that.

"She's really tame for a new born." Emmett muttered. I glared at him. Tame? I'll show him tame….

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" He said in shaky voice.

"I wouldn't antagonize her, Emmett. She's the strongest one in the house." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Emmett sorted.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Jasper nodded, "Newborns are at their strongest in the first ten months of their birth. Their own blood lingers in their body and that's the most powerful being possible. In terms of strength."

Emmett cleared his throat and flexed his muscles which we could see even through his shirt.

"So, if Emmett and I get into a fight, like right now, I would win?"

Jasper laughed. "I don't think so, Bella. Emmett knows how to fight. He can use certain skills and tactics to pin you in minutes if not seconds. You have brute force but if newborns are trained, then not even a skilled vampire will have much chance against one."

Emmett burst out laughing at that. I stared at him and then at Jasper. I looked at his scars and made a wild guess, "You were in a vampire fight?"

"Wars, Bella. Vampire wars. Too much bloodshed. Wasn't for me." Jasper shuddered and I felt scared. What could make a vampire scared?

"I came from the South. I was born there."

"Hah! He was actually a Major in the army in the Civil war." Emmett commented.

"Wow." I muttered. Jasper grinned, "Youngest major at the age of eighteen. I lied to the generals and told them I was 21. They believed me and recruited me because of my charisma."

Emmett kicked a rock which broke into dust. He smirked.

"Why did you want to be in the army?" I asked genuinely curious.

Jasper sighed, "Honor, glory. I don't really remember but during the eighteenth and nineteenth century, it was the army life people admired. Every man wanted that life; to fight for his country."

I could feel the devotion when he said that.

"Jasper…" Emmett warned. The blonde blinked and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Jasper told me the entire story of Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Then about the Southern Wars and territories. He then told me about his close friend he considered a brother, Peter and his mate Charlotte and then after how he finally escaped Maria.

I loved how he met Alice. That was ….

"….so sweet." I said in an awed voice. Jasper had a peaceful look on his face when he talked about encountering her in Philadelphia.

"She told me about Carlisle's family and so here we are."

"Finally! Jazz, you could've have told her any time you wanted, why did you have to do it in front of me? I hate back-stories."

"Aren't you Mr. Sensitive?" I smirked at him and he sneered.

"No, that's Edward."

Jasper glared at him the moment the words fell out and I frowned, "I think I'm done for today." I said and took off in the direction of the house.

"Nice going, idiot!" Jasper hissed but I tuned them out. It hadn't just hurt me. No, hearing his name thrown playfully was almost unbearable.

_Get a grip, Bella! He doesn't want you! He played with you! You're fooling no one but yourself if you are letting him get inside your head!_

...

The crescent shaped moon was not deterred by clouds, this night. I stared up at it enjoying how bright that small piece of moon, visible to us, was.

"You were quiet today." A soft voice said and I turned to see Rosalie standing on the porch with Harry in her arms. He was breathing slowly and he seemed utterly at peace.

"Just thinking." I shrugged. I smiled at her. It had taken her sometime to warm up to me. Now, we talked quite freely.

"You have any idea how lucky you are?" She asked and that shocked me. I turned around, my mind in disbelief and saw her looking at Harry. Her eyes were soft and almost glowing. She loved this. She craved for this. To hold someone, half her and tiny, in her arms.

"Yes." I whispered. She smiled and stood next to me staring at the moon.

"This was all I truly wanted, you kno'w. To have a child, a family." She said, her voice a part of the night.

"I was supposed to be married. How was I to know my _fiancée_ would destroy everything?"

She twisted the word. It was filled with even more hate than how I put in Edward's name. I wondered what her fiancée had done.

Rosalie sighed, "It was foolish of me too, I guess. I wanted a rich life. I was eager for being a mother. I wanted to walk home that night. There was no moon like this. Royce and his friends were drunk in the alley and saw me."

I stared at her slowly grasping what had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I couldn't help it. No wonder she hadn't liked me at first. She didn't want me through throw away my humanity even for Edward.

She didn't say anything for a while. We stayed in silence until she said, "Edward lied to you."

"What?!" I gasped. He lied to me? When? Why?

"He does love." She whispered. I stood there like a statue for a long time. Or maybe it was a second. I couldn't process her words. He didn't love me!

"He left." I whispered.

"He was scared. When Jasper's control broke, he was convinced that you would never be safe near us. He knew my thoughts. He knew how much you would miss out and he didn't want that that. He wanted you to live a safe happy life."

"Even if it meant it was without him?" I snarled. Harry twitched and I took deep breaths to calm down. It worked quickly.

"He cared more about you. He put himself in the danger category. We knew how he felt about you being human and him being a vampire. Actually, none of us had ever heard of a vampire falling in love with a human. But of course, every vampire was once a human and it made wasn't out of the ordinary to meet your soul mate on the other side."

"Like Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes. They met when she was first sixteen. Carlisle had been intrigued by her ever since. It wasn't love at first sight."

"Second sight?" I asked and I heard a low chuckle from somewhere in the house. Suddenly Esme was standing behind Rosalie and me.

"For him may be, but I liked him the day I laid my eyes on him."

I forced a smile. She saw right through it.

Rosalie let out a chortle. She bounced Harry carefully without waking him up. He moved his lips as though he was talking.

"I just wanted you to know how he really felt before you run away from him." She said and gave me a sad smile.

She gave Harry back and I put him upright, over my shoulder. I heard them walk away.

Rubbing his back, I wondered what the hell Edward had actually been thinking.

…**..**

_**R&R!**_

_**EDIT: This story is on haitus. I can't find time to write down the next chapters. I'll visit my account atleast once a week to go through the site. If you have anything to say or ask, PM me.**_


End file.
